Betrayal of Innocence
by dreaming darkly
Summary: Starting with the ultimate betrayal by a child hood friend will Cassidy ever get over what has happened to see her potential future with her prince or will she forever be tormented by the past?


She had been seven when she had first met him, his shining eyes looking into her you innocent wide eyes, that stared back at him with amazement, she had begun her fascination with him then reaching up to stroke the pointed ears, listening to his smooth rich voice tell her he was a elf, his name Kerino.

Her father a demon took her travel he was a wanderer by nature, still she kept in touch with Kerino, through letters sent by pigeons, first a friendship and then as she reached her teens the letters becoming more adult and of romance.

Each letter grew more intimate, more loving her heart almost hearing his voice as she read the letters to herself, taken to hiding them from her father who did not trust any elf that would hit on a girl a thousand years younger than him and far to young.

All the time her father Axel growing in his concern for his over passionate daughter, he watched her sneaking off knowing that another of the blasted pidgeons had gotten past his bow.

When he did shoot one down and read the note he had warned her he didn't like where the relationship was heading Kerino speaking in the letter of showing her how much he loved her, Axel knowing to well as a demon what the older elf was thinking.

Cassidy however would not be swayed against the elf, when ever they came within a days riding distance of the city he would come and see her, the two sneaking off into barns and such kissing chastely he would tell her of his rise within the elf army each time a new story a new rank.

However that was in the past......

Cassidy smiled and looked to Axel "oh cheer up father it will be nice to see the elf city properly, anyway you have been missing the Princess Arah for sometime." she said softly her young body had transformed over the years riding a dapple grey horse a young teen curvy and pretty with hair that immitade gold the only outward sign of her demon heritage.

Axel grunted in response, moody since this was the first tie that day she had not being talking about Kerino, Kerino this Kerino that it made him sick to think his daughter was in love with the Elf who he didn't trust to watch the horses let alone be on his own with his daughter.

Axel knew for a fact that she had snuck off to see him on a few occasions, hoping to the gods his daughter was not stupid he had not to worry cassidy had gently kept Kerino at bay.

Kerino laughed in the inn sipping his ale with the other elves of his unit in his dress uniform, surronded by his friend who taunted and teased him "so when you marry her will you push her down the aisle in a pram Kerino?" one said earning a laugh and drunken smirks alround. Kerino smiled and looked to his taunters, looking at the beautiful example of elf craftmenship "no she is old enough to walk now," he looked at the ring and then a sound of the wall horns blowing caused him to lift his head he knocked down the last of his drink for courage and then raced out hoping it was her.

Kerino need not have worried, it was Cassidy and Axel riding down the main street, having been let in by the gate guards, Kerino drew a sharp breath his heart beating fast as he looked at the golden haired figre riding towards him, she had round out losing most outward signs of her younger years, all except her beautiful innocent blue eyes.

He walked towards them slipping the ring into his pocket, his eyes moving over her body, his heart pounding and as he took in the curve of her bussom and the tight leather armour containing it her felt a sudden heat, a rush of lust consuming him, he had dreamnt many nights of her laying with him but to see her like this so beatiful in the sun her skin kissed by it with light freckles on her cheeks.

Axel narrowed his eyes darkly, following the elfs eyes to his daughter he hissed "cassidy pull your cloak round you for crying out loud."

Cassidy however didn't hear axel, more she chose not to, blushing under Kerinos gaze she glanced down and blushed a delicate rose pink flushing to her hot cheeks, she then looked at the elf spurring her horse on and then stopping beside him "hello strange man." she said rembering the first words she had ever spoken to him.

"Hello pretty girl." Kerino siad and held up his hand to help her off her horse, Cassidys hand soft in his, so light as she leant into his hand and swung off her horse, Kerino with one gesture beckoned the stable men over, the horse being led away leaving him and her for a moment, he took her hand drawing it close "Cassidy." he said whispering it like a prayer dripping with his desire for her, leaning into the hand that reached to stroke his cheek, his heart swelling for her full of love for his golden haired girl.

Cassidy stroked the ivory chiseled cheek of the elf who had been so loyal to her, she looked over him with a gentle loving gaze, nothing hungry or lustful in her gaze, she blushed to hear her name spoken with such reverence, she saw his gaze on her body growing warmer with her shy nature saved by a firm hand on her shoulder.

Axel pulled Cassidy back towards him his entire body language tell Kerino she was not his, he looked at the Elf his eyes speaking volumes about his disapproval "Kerino I have asked you time and again to not look at my daughter in such a fashion."

Cassidy looked at her father angrily she was 15 now old enough to be married in some areas of the land, yet he still treated her like the child she mentally still was "Daddy please." she said embarissed by his behavior.

Kerino bowed and looked at Axel "I am sorry I meant no offense," he then looked at Cassidy "can I help with your things?" he said holding out his arm galently he smiled and felt his pulse quicken as he felt her hand slip over his arm.

Suddenly a woman called out and Axel turned distracted from his daughter when he saw who it was, he knelt down as the woman approached "Princess Arah." he said looking up at the elf princess, her head illuminated by a beautiful halo of sunlight "you look beautiful."

Arah blushed as she looked at the Demon king, knelling down she kissed his lips softly, then stroked his cheek "I have told you before now don't kneel before me." she kissed his lips softly again and stroked his chest softly "now get up and lets have dinner together I ordered food for us."

Axel was smitten and smiled, taking her arm he stood and eased her close, he kissed her lips softly back and stroked his cheek "my sweet, your teasing me, now come lets have some food." he walked along with her inhaling the beautiful scent on her skin the radiance of being at her beauty.

Cassidy and Kerino had snuck off he pulled her into a barn and smiled, closing the door, he undid the top coat of his uniform and laid it over a wall, walking towards her "Cassidy, I have missed you so much." he ten slipped his arm round her waist to her back, smiling as he felt the shiver move up her spine and saw her sweet blush "now where were we last time?" he smiled and then leant in "ah yes..." he tilted her back gently and then kissed her passionately.

Casidy slipped her arms round Kerino as he kissed her, she slipped his hands up his back, gasping as he laid her back in the straw and started to unlace her leather armour. She pulled back and pushed him back her hands on his chest "stop it please...Kerino...."

Kerino smiled and stroked over her lips softly "I love you." he then pushed his lips roughly and demandingly, his hands skill fully removing the laced up body armour and then over the flimsy fabric below. He groaned as he felt her body soft and yet firm with toned flesh, her curves were delicous, his desire voerwhelming he had to taste, to feel, lust driving him into a frenzy as he started to rip her clothes from her.

Cassidy struggled punching his chest "let me go.... noo...." she cried out now wishing she had listened to her father, she pushed him away feeling him pin her down by her shoulders and force his tongue between her bruised lips, his kiss painful teeth grazing her crushed lips.

Kerino moaned his hips pressing against Cassidys he pulled the sash holding her leather skin trousers up, easing it off he then moved over her and pulled away from the kiss forcing the sash into her moth and gaging her "I need you Cassidy." he beg looking at the tear stained cheeks her eyes wide with fear. He pulled his dagger, watching her eyes widen, feeling a twinge of pity, he stroked her cheek "its okay." he then cut her sash and tied the excess round her hands pinning them above her head.

Cassidy wept she was struggling but the elf was stronger battle hardened and far larger elf, Kerino he had been so gentle with his words all the other times what had changed she then tasted it the alcohol on his lips he had been drinking, the lust in his eyes told her she was in trouble and she started screaming the gag and hay muffling the sound.

Rowyen prince of the elf lands was puzzled everyone had seen Cassidy his life long friend arrive but not where she had gone, they had also said she had become stunningly beautiful and despite being her elder he looked the same age, he had long begged his father and mother for her to be the one he married and althought their letters to each other had been infrequent he had held onto the hope one day she might care for him the way he care for her. As he walked by the stables he paused hearing strange cries and then looked round "Cassidy?"

Cassidy looked up her eyes glistening with tears and as Kerino started to ease down her panties she scrated at the wood trying to get Rowyens attention.

Kerino looked up hearing the prince her put the blade to her throat and gripped her hands poulling them away from the wood and keeping still.

Rowyen looked round puzzled, through a knot in the wood Cassidy could see his legs and feet, he was bairly a foot from her he had to have heard, please come and rescue me, she thought looking out all her hopes were dashed with one word "rats." rowyen said shaking his head assuming rodents had made the noise, Cassidy felt fresh tears roll down her face and watched him walk out of her sight.

Kerino eased off her panties laying them beside her before pulling his straining length out oh his trousers baring his ass and hips, Cassidy looked down and started to twist and writhe with fear and disgust, then she felt him sickeningly pushed against her feeling him pushing against her, then the pain like he was tearing her to get inside, she screamed thrasting around, his hands holding her hips pinning her. she sobbed starting to wretch. gagging as he pushed into her body.

Forcing his entire length into Cassidy he moved she was so tight squeezing him firmly inside her, he leant down and licked the ample breasts licking in circles round the small delicate pink nipples, watching cassidy tilt her head back and groan. Smiling as he moved in and out of her he felt his body smack into hers she was so very tight it was hurting him but it was agony for her, her eyes screwed up her fists clenched her knuckles white as he started to move in and out of her thrusting.

She cried out again as he built up his rythem thrusting into her over and over finding herself building up a sweat as she tried to get away, growing weaker, her body sour and bleeding from the rough entry, she looked at him seeing his face screwed up with pleasure, he was panting her hands holding her and pulling her up and down to meet his hips.

Kerino moaned and burried his head into the curve of her neck nibbling and stroking over her chest teasing and pulling the mounds he breathlessly whispered in her ear "oh cassidy." his hips rocking into her, feeling building preasure the moistness from her on his body then he felt her tighten that or he had swollen, he struggled not to scream as he felt himself cum inside her, exploding with pleasure at the same time.

He looked at her watching her breathing hard he smiled and eased out of her and laid panting beside her "my sweet girl," his hand slipping down over her skin "now about whats happened," he said looking at her cooly "now tell anyone I will kill you, you will be looked on with shame and you will never find anyone to marry," he leant over her and smiled "after all who wants a peach that someone else has taken a bite of." he redressed her with care and then strokedhis hand over her panties "now tell no one." he said as he cut her bonds and let her go.

Cassidy weapt her leg wet and pink from what he had done his filthy witness growing cold inside, she cuddled up into the hay crying, she felt sick, bruised her body ached, she hid in the hay and heard the door go and Kerino leave whistling, then she heard foot steps, then they got closer she whimpered hoping he had not come back for more, surely he had had enough? Suddenly two strong arms picked her up her meek little form.

Rowyen looked at the small quivering ball that was Cassidy sadly, how could anyone in his kingdom do such a thing to such a young beautiful girl? He looked at her and lifted her up into his arms "its arlgiht Cassidy its okay." he said his voice calm soothing, gentle his bright green eyes looking on her sadly.

Cassidy looked at Rowyen the boy had become a man strong, kind, beautiful long hair like hers, yet it suited him, she moved closer and held onto him, unable to speak her voice coarse, she was uanble to tell him how good it was to see him, her head resting against his chest, she felt safe for now.

............. to be continued


End file.
